Under the Wound
Case #3- Under the Wound '''is the third case of the first district in GreenLand. Case Detail Chief Prince is ready to crack a new case. Are you ready, partner! Let's investigate the Restaurant at the backdoor, there. in Mulberry Street! Let's be ready or the killer will disappear! Ok, a boy was murdered in the restaurant, and he was.. oh my god! Blood falling?? That's so murder! Let's now go, what are you waiting for? Victim Dwyane Johnson Murder Weapon Wrench Killer Alfred Curry Suspects * Caroline Granite '''Age: 39 Eyes: green Blood Type: AB+ Height: 6'0 Weight: 169 lbs Profile: *Takes Nevrax Appearance: *Has an oil-stain ______________________________________________________________________________________ *Emma Granite Age: 22 Eyes: green Blood Type: AB+ Height: 5'9 Weight: 119 lbs Profile: *Takes Nevrax Appearance: *Has an oil-stain _____________________________________________________________________________________ *Betty Hugo Age: 27 Eyes: green Blood Type: AB+ Height: 6'0 Weight: 150 lbs Profile: *Takes Nevrax Appearance: *Has an oil-stain _____________________________________________________________________________________ *Job Dandelion Age: 44 Eyes: blue Blood Type: O+ Height: 6'5 Weight: 149 lbs Profile; *Takes Nevrax Appearance: *Has an oil-stain ____________________________________________________________________________________ *Alfred Curry Age: 25 Eyes: blue Blood Type: AB+ Height: 5'9 Weight: 200 lbs Profile: ''' *Takes Nevrax '''Appearance: *Has an oil-stain Killer's Profile *The killer's blood type is AB+ *The killer takes nevrax *The killer has an oil stain *The killer is a man *The killer is 25 years old Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Parking lot (Clues: Victim's Body, Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper (Clue: Mysterious Person) *Analyze Mysterious Person 00:30:00 *Question Caroline Granite if she knew something about the victim *Talk to Emma Granite *Investigate Dandelion St. (Clues: Bloody Necklace, Wrench) *Examine Bloody Necklace (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 03:00:00 (Clue: The killer's blood type is AB+) *Talk to Caroline *Talk to Emma *Examine Wrench (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 06:00:00 (Clue: MURDER WEAPON) *Autopsy Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer takes Nevrax) *Go to Chapter 2 (NO STARS) Chapter 2 *Investigate Store (Clue: Silver Necklace) *Examine Silver Necklace *Say Hi to Betty Hugo *Investigate Victim's Garden (Clue: Oil-clothes) *Examine Oil-Clothes (Clue: The killer has an oil-stained clothes) *Talk to Betty Hugo *Talk to Caroline *Talk to Emma *Talk to Job *Talk to Alfred *Investigate Car Trunk (Clue: Victim's Hand Sanitizer) *Examine Sanitizer (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 06:00:00 *Talk to Caroline *Go to Chapter 3 (NO STARS) Chapter 3 * Investigate Entrance Door (Clue: Footprint) * Examine Footprint (Clue: Betty Hugo) * Talk to Betty Hugo * Talk to Emma * Talk to Caroline * Examine Broken Surveillance''' '''Camera (Clue: Camera) * Analyze Camera 06:00:00 (Clue: The killer is a man) * Talk to Emma * Talk to Betty * Talk to Job * Talk to Alfred * Examine Flyer (Clue: Food Residue) * Analyze Food Residue 03:00:00 (Clue: The killer is 25 years old) * Arrest Killer * Go to Additional Investigation (NO STARS) Additional Investigation * Help Emma * Investigate Parking Lot (Clue: Ring) * Give back the Ring to Emma (Reward: Green Butterfly Wings (BOYS) Purple Butterfly Wings (GIRLS) * Talk to Betty if she needs help * Investigate Dandelion St. (Clue: iPear) * Analyze iPear 06:00:00 * Give back iPear to Betty. (Reward: BURGER) * That woman needs you. * Investigate Store (Clue: Ruby Ring) * Examine Ruby Necklace * Give back the necklace to Caroline (Reward: 50 xp) * Investigate Next Case (NO STARS)